A Price to Pay
by KuroKitsune1
Summary: One-shot. For anything and everything there is a price that must be paid. If you want something you must offer something in return. Nothing comes without a price, and one hero is willing to pay what ever it takes to protect his home.


Ok, this is just a one-shot. Its not very good and un-betaed so please forgive any mistakes. It was also written over a year ago and I myself don't really like it as mush as when I wrote it. If anybody wants more of this then please tell me. As soon as I'm done with either Y2A or AIC I will see about working on this, if not then it will stay a one-shot.

For anything and everything there is a price that must be paid. If you want something you must offer something in return. Nothing comes without a price.

===================

It was a long time ago that this story was told. It was told it this small village hidden in the forest and protected by the mountain behind it. It rested on just one of nine large island like pieces of land that made up the world.

The story was new then, but now its so old that it has been all but forgotten. It goes something like this.

When this village was new and the people peaceful, a war broke out among the 9 kingdoms. The war was fierce and many worriers lost their lives. Finally the the battle reached this small hidden village.

Since the fighting had begun the villagers had prayed to the God that was said to dwell in the caves that where incased in the mountain. They prayed and prayed, but no God was forthcoming.

Then the priest told them of a vision he had had. That the God could do nothing unless the villagers proved themeless to him. They had to offer him something. The villagers began to panic wondering what a God could possibly want that they could give.

Then a worrier stood. He was the leader of the small village forces. He said that he, without fear, would venture into the mountain and ask the God himself what they could offer for his protection.

The villagers, without any other choice, allowed him passage into the cave. Days passed and the worrier was not seen, while day by day the carnage of the war was drawing nearer.

Still more days passed and finally the war had reached the small village.

As the armies approached the small village the few worriers they had stood tall and proud awaiting the other solders. As the sun began to rise on the soon to be battle field, the sky was set alight.

Bright colors that had no place in the sky lit up and showed the images of the nine demons that had created the lands they lived in. The demon that was said to inhabit the Land of Forests.

The Demon has long ago been forgotten, and all that remains of it is in this story. The demon of old fell from the light in the sky like the sun falling to earth. Taking all the light with it, leaving only shadows to take over the sky.

As the demon landed on the earth, the worrier that had been sent to beg the Gods protection landed in its place. Now indued with the power to protect his people, he raised his sword and ceased all the fighting.

He drove the hate out of the peoples hearts, and healed the wounded from both sides. He asked if the price was worth the gain. Was all the lives lost and destroyed worth the land gained?

The waring Kings listened and with the light shining off of him they could see no reason for all the blood shed. The armies returned to where they belonged, and with the last of his light the worrier helped to rebuild the lives that had been destroyed.

As he returned home he was hailed as a hero, however he told them that the power he had came at a price. He was to return to the caves and pay the price he owed the demon.

He had promised his life to the demon, and now was his time to pay what was due. The villagers began to weep for him, but he simply said, it was a price worthy of the power to do what he had done.

He did not regret doing what he had because the power to protect life was worth any price. The villagers in thanks, adorned him in the finest clothes, fed him the best of the crops, and he drank the finest wine. A fitting last meal for a hero that had saved them all.

As he walked back into the cave he told them that the best way to thank him would be to never forget him. That even the dead can live, if the stay in the memories of the people who knew them….

And for those who cant tel the hero is Naruto.

OK. Please let me know what you think! Any review is welcome and constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
